La respuesta no es la huída
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Steve está decidido a dar un gran paso en su vida y, por cumplir su objetivo, no le importa dejar a Tony atrás. Ahora él tendrá que decidir si lo acompaña en su decisión o no.


**La respuesta no es la huída**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Avengers es propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto de Julio: "Tony Stark" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

 _[10:00 am]_

La perspectiva del río Hudson se extiende ante sus ojos como un paisaje renacentista que tanto hacen suspirar a Pepper. El agua se mueve bajo el murmullo del viento que sopla desde el oeste, al igual que los escasos navíos anclados en la lejanía. Su mano se cierra en torno a la roca que acaba de encontrar en la orilla, la lanza tan lejos como puede y luego observa los círculos concéntricos que se reproducen sobre la superficie del río.

Al consultar su costo reloj de muñeca, comprueba que lleva más de dos horas sentado mirando a la nada y lanzando una roca detrás de otra. Necesita poner sus pensamientos en orden, y alejarse de la constante molestia que significa la civilización es el único modo que encuentra para completar su propósito. Las palabras de Steve se repiten en su mente, una y otra vez, martirizándole como ningún ultimátum antes pronunciado.

«Mi mayor deseo es poder adoptar un niño y no me importa tener que renunciar a lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo.»

El mensaje fue emitido sin ninguna vacilación; Tony acepta adoptar el niño que el corazón de Steve tanto anhela, o se puede ir olvidando de la relación que mantienen. Y tiene que tomar una decisión tan rápido como sea posible.

A las cinco de la tarde, Steve irá al orfanato a completar el proceso de adopción e irá con o sin él.

* * *

 _[1:00 pm]_

Si a Tony le preguntan quién es la persona que mejor lo conoce en el mundo, él va a responder que es Pepper sin dudarlo. A la hora del almuerzo, ella entra en su oficina y hace alarde de esa habilidad que posee para interpretar desde su postura hasta su forma de fruncir los labios.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Tony? Parece que te vas a atragantar si no se lo dices a alguien —dice ella. Cuando Pepper utiliza el término _atragantar_ , no se refiere precisamente a la comida sin tocar en el escritorio—. ¿Es por Steve?

Asiente con la cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos dice:

—El cabrón me ha dado un ultimátum. Conociendo lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Steve, él no lo debe haber visto como tal pero no deja de ser un ultimátum. Quiere adoptar a un niño del orfanato en el que es voluntario y no le importa dejarme.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema en acompañarlo en la adopción. Es decir, nunca quisiste responsabilizarte de un niño pero tienes a Steve y todo va a ser diferente con él a tu lado.

—Ese es el problema, Pepper. Soy demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable como para poder hacerme cargo de un niño. Tú te haces cargo de mí siempre —asegura. Los dos sueltan una risa—. Tampoco sé si estoy preparado para que invadan mi espacio personal.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Steve?

—Como si ya no lo hubiera intentado.

La conversación termina allí pero las conclusiones apresuradas siguen bombardeando su mente. Una parte de su ser le dice que tiene que dejar de ser egoísta y la otra parte le grita que siempre le ha gustado ser así.

* * *

 _[3:00 pm]_

Las manecillas del reloj parecen no dejar de avanzar y Tony maldice en voz alta por ello. Necesita más tiempo para pensar en su decisión, en esa decisión que cambia su presente y cambiará su futuro, pero el tiempo no deja de correr.

Trata de imaginarse su vida con un niño corriendo por las escaleras de la casa, llenando las habitaciones con risas y rompiendo por completo su intimidad. Un niño que le pida algún cuento para dormirse o que se fije debajo de la cama porque piensa que hay un monstruo que va a comerlo mientras duerme. Un niño que sea tan caprichoso como él y se ponga a llorar si hay algo que no le gusta.

«No estoy para hacer de niñera —no puede evitar pensar—. Y en caso de que la organización necesite al Capitán América, ¿se supone que tendré que quedarme con el crío? De ninguna manera. Pero también quiero al maldito de Rogers.»

Maldito Steve por hacerle sentir esas emociones desconocidas hasta que aparece en su vida. Maldito Steve por traerle tantos cuestionamientos y complicaciones que no lo llevan a ninguna parte. Maldito Steve por tener un mar en sus ojos y hacerle delirar con una simple sonrisa.

El tiempo continúa avanzando pero él acaba de tomar una decisión y la tiene que manifestar antes que sea tarde.

* * *

 _[5:00 pm]_

El tráfico de la ciudad no es impedimento para que Tony Stark llegue al orfanato en el que Steve trabaja como voluntario, cuando no tiene que estar salvando al mundo a último momento. A Tony le gusta asistir a las reuniones para obras benéficas y estampar su firma en un cheque con un alto valor, pero a Steve le gusta donar su tiempo y atención a quienes más lo necesitan.

Él tiene toda esa sencillez de su época y la humildad de no llevarse el mundo por delante solamente por ser quien es. Son tan antitéticos que por esa misma razón se complementan.

El automóvil estaciona en la puerta cuando Steve está llegando al orfanato.

«Justo a tiempo.»

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Yo también —responde el magnate—. Pero te quiero, Steve. ¡Maldita sea! Te quiero y por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta de hacer mi voluntad a un lado y apoyarte en lo que quieras hacer. ¿Quieres adoptar un niño? Bien, entonces lo adoptaré contigo.

Él le responde con un beso y en ese beso dice mucho más que con palabras. Tony suspira. Suspira porque no puede creer que haya sido tan tonto como para dudar su decisión cuando la misma siempre estuvo más clara que el agua.

—Me será difícil adaptarme al cambio, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Pepper podrá ayudarnos. Pepper siempre nos ayuda —dice Steve.

Entrelazan sus manos y entran juntos a terminar el proceso de adopción.


End file.
